


Used to Be

by theoreticalfic



Category: Dollhouse, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalfic/pseuds/theoreticalfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennett remembers Caroline. I was honestly never happy with this fic, but I'm posting it again because I have a friend who might appreciate seeing it back online. Because she is the only other person I know who ships Bennett/Caroline as hard as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to Be

_a long time ago, we used to be friends_  
but I haven't thought of you lately at all  
\-- The Dandy Warhols 

 

Caroline immediately felt the stirrings, the desperation, as Bennett's deft hands loosened her belt. Bennett slid a hand along Caroline's skin, and Caroline felt her heart pounding like crazy, her brain reeling. Bennett could do that to her with just a touch -- completely wipe away all coherent thought until _I want you_ was all that remained.

Caroline tried to explain that once, but Bennett had immediately started talking about how technology might be making that literally possible soon. Caroline then felt a combination of horror -- _what is Rossum_ doing _to people_ \-- and regret -- _I'm using you, Bennett, I'm sorry, I was using you to get to them but I never thought I'd actually end up_ caring _like this..._ \-- so to push it aside she kissed Bennett deeply.

"I was babbling again," Bennett then acknowleged as Caroline broke away.

"Yeah, but it's cute," Caroline had said, smiling as best she could.

"It's fascinating, that all human memory could just be... erased like that."

"I'd never forget you," Caroline had said then.

Now, whatever evil Rossum was up to was the last thing on Caroline's mind. Bennett was kissing her, pushing her up against the wall of their dorm. Bennett had one hand firmly around Caroline's waist, her other hand expertly working its way inside her.

" _Fuck_ ," Caroline breathed.

\---

Echo rose from the imprint chair and immediately jumped up, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Bennett? _Bennie_? I haven't seen you in -- oh God, what happened to your arm? Are you okay?"

Bennett smiled sadly. "Caroline" stopped, apologizing. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it. So, uh... how've you been?"

"Better," she said truthfully, then held Caroline with her good arm, then began kissing her desperately, furiously. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Caroline said between kisses and short breaths. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I missed you so much. I never wanted to leave."

"I know," Bennett said softly, blinking back tears. "I know."

\---

END.


End file.
